A Childhood Promise
by m00ka Boo
Summary: YAOI KaiXRai, When Kai and Ray were little they made a promise to stay together forever. After a couple years, will they remember that promise, will they still be in love, or will they just put it in the past when they were playing around
1. Into of The Past

_"Hey Kai!" a chibi Ray called._

_The blue haired russian boy turned around seeing his friend. Kai grandfather was on a buisness trip to the Whitney Tiger Village and brought little Kai along. As soon as he got there, he became friends with Ray Kon. A nice hyper active little boy. Best friends._

_The two sat on a hill watching the sun rise up. The was the day the seven year old Kai Hiwatari was going back to Moscow. He wanted to see the last China Sunset with Ray._

_"yeah," he asked. The neko jin boy smiled. "Thanks for being my friend," he said. Kai smiled and reached into his pocket._

_"Hey Ray do you wanna get married someday?" the bluenette asked. Ray's golden eyes twinkled. "Yes, yes I do." Kai smiled and opened up a box, it was a little diamond ring. Ray's eyes lit up seeing the stone, he never saw anything like it._

_"Will you marry me Ray?" the little boy asked. Ray's eyes glittered with joy. "YES!!! Kai yes!" Ray shouted._

_Kai slipped the ring onto his finger it was a little big but kinda fit. Kai then laid a kiss on Ray's cheek. Reddish pink appeared on Ray's face._

_"Kai! Kai! Come on we gotta catch the plain!" his grandfather yelled. Kai and Ray got up. "Well see you soon...honey," Kai said. Ray nodded and placed his lips upon Kai's softly. "Yes we will," and that was the end._

* * *

Author: Hope you enjoyed so far, look our for more 


	2. Rejected

"Here representing Russia is Kai! This 15 year old boy has trained and trained for this competition and will his hard work pay off Brad?" AJ Topper yelled into the mike. 

"We'll see AJ, his competitor Max Tate who is representing U.S.A may have an advantage with his defence moves," Brad explained.

The bluenette and blonde stepped up to the stadium. 'This battle is for him,' Kai thought. He used his thumb to move a gold ring around his finger. He was nervous. 'I wonder if he's out there watching me,' he looked out towards the crowd. How could he possibly find him in this crowd, he doesn't even know if the one he was thinking of changed a bit after these years.

"Hey! Hiwatari!" the blond shouted. Kai snapped back to reality. "What!" he shouted.

"Quit your daydreaming and let's BeyBlade!"

The blade where then released after the countdown. And right away Kai hit Max's beyblade in the air and out. He did the same thing for the next rounds. It was quick and easy, Kai didn't wanna go easy on him anyway, he had to go find someone.

"WHOA!!! Brad! That was fast, I just took a deep breath and when I exhailed, all three rounds where cleared!"

Brad chuckled over the microphone.

And Kai searched through the halls, he heard a familiar name.

"Up next is Ray Kon of China! Going against Tyson Granger of Japan!" Brad yelled. The crowd cheered. Hearing that name the bluenette rushed to see a long black haired boy, dressed in old fashion Chinese kimono. He gasped. "It is him!" he said. A smile appeared.

Soon Tyson won the battle after Ray quit. This made Kai's heart break. And what made his heart break more was seeing a pink haired girl run up to Ray and kissed him on the lips. The two started making out causing the cameras to change direction onto them. Kai gasped.

He stood in that one spot for hours as everyone started to clear out. After and hour of it being empty Ray appeared. He was humming a sweet song. He stood at the stadium looking at it. He closed his eyes and went off to dream land not noticing Kai standing in the shadows.

"AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!!!! Raymond Kon has just beat the championships and is now the champion of the world!!!!" DJ cried in his thoughts. Ray smiled with joy.

"Ray!"

The fourteen year old neko jin snapped back. "Who! What! Where!" he then noticed Kai standing there behind him. "Who are you?" Ray asked.

The bluenette took the gold ring off and chucked it at Ray. It hit the ground, Ray was confused. "How dare you Ray!" he shouted. Ray glared. "Who the heck are you!!!" Ray shouted.

Kai whipped the tears out of his eyes. "How dare you Ray, cheat on me! I'm Kai...Kai Hiwatari your so called future husband, you promised to marry me remember!!!" Kai cried.

Ray gasped.

_"Will you marry me Ray?" the little boy asked. Ray's eyes glittered with joy. "YES!!! Kai yes!" Ray shouted._

Ray shook his head. "Dude! It's really you!" he said surprised. Kai nodded still tears in his eyes. "Okay listen Kai...we were just kids, we didn't know better, we're just friends okay not lovers, besides you know I was kidding about that, I thought it was pretend," Ray said.

Kai glared. "You may have pretended Kon, but I was serious, I loved you then and I love you now! I was serious of marriage, I wanted to marry you know one else, I thought you did too. And then back there you kiss that pink haired witch!!...that broke my heart Ray, it really did. I wasn't pretending back then, I thought you knew," he looked down at the his golden ring on the ground. "Listen Ray, you ruined my love life, you were all I wanted all wrapped up in a beautiful package."

With that Kai turned around and ran into the darkness. Cries where heard. Ray was left speechless.

"RAY!!! There you are, I've looked everywhere for you hon!"

Ray turned to see Mariah. She jumped into him, hugging him tightly. "Ray tell me, who was that boy you were talking to, I swear he looked like he was checking you out when you were battling Tyson...that gay boy better not lay a hand on my baby," Mariah said twirling Ray's black strand of hair with her finger. Then she noticed a a wet drop on the side of his face. He was crying.

"Ray...baby whats wrong?" she asked.

"Mariah...please don't call me baby anymore, something doesn't feel right when you say it," he said. Mariah gasped. "But Ray you loved how I called you baby!" she said. Ray nodded. "True, true...it's just now I don't think it sounds the same," he paused, "Sorry Mariah but I don't think your the one I love anymore, I'm sorry," he said laying one last kiss on her lips. It just didn't seem right anymore.

Mariah looked at him. "What! Why! RAY!!!" she cried as he ran off. "Sorry Mariah! I broke someones heart and now I need to mend it back!" Ray then disappeared. Mariah followed.

The neko jin looked in every room he passed. When he stopped by the locker room. A low cry was heard. He pushed open the door slowly and walked in.

He looked in every isle when he saw a certain blue haired boy crying.

Ray stepped not making a sound._ "Will you marry me Ray?" the little boy asked. Ray's eyes glittered with joy. "YES!!! Kai yes!" Ray shouted._ That was what kept going through Rays head before he ended up behind the boy.

"K-Kai," he stuttered. Kai turned around, eyes red. But then he gasped has Ray grabbed his lips with his own.

Ray pulled on Kai's bottom lip and slowly moved ontop of Kai. Leaning in on the teen he slipped his tongue into Kai's mouth.

Kai wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him into his lap. The two enjoyed themselves but the fun ended when Mariah appeared screaming at the gay kissing!

"Ray how could you!!!" she cried. Then she dashed off.

Ray pulled out of his pocket the golden ring Kai had threw at him early. "I believe this is yours my sweet," he said putting it back on. Ray then reached into his other pocket and pulled out a bag. Inside Ray took out the ring Kai gave him years ago. Kai took it from him and placed it on his fingers. "Thanks for coming back Ray,"

* * *

**Author: can't wait for the next one can yah, review pleez **


End file.
